


Dream Vacation

by Nugiha



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Liv and Maddie, Max & Shred (TV), Real Person Fiction, Recess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Recess School's Out, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a former principal tries to get rid of summer vacation, a boy calls in his family and friends in order to put to save it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dream Vacation  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.This story is based(loosely) on the film 'Recess: School's Out' and will feature and/or mention various celebrities(actresses, singers, and etc.). For story purposes, Joey Rooney(Liv&Maddie) doesn't exist.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Liv&Maddie, Max&Shred, Recess  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a former principal tries to get rid of summer vacation, a boy calls in his family and friends in order to put to save it.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, RPF, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Rooney...Alexander Ludwig  
> Jari's mother, Karen Rooney...Kali Rocha  
> Jari's father, Pete Rooney...Benjamin King  
> Jari's older sister, Brandi Rooney...Brandi Cyrus  
> Jari's older brother, Trace Rooney...Trace Cyrus  
> Jari's quadruplet sister, Miley Rooney...Miley Cyrus  
> Jari's quadruplet sister, Emma Rooney...Miley Cyrus  
> Jari's quadruplet sister, Mia Rooney...Miley Cyrus  
> Jari's younger brother, Braison Rooney...Braison Cyrus  
> Jari's younger brother, Max Rooney...Jonny Gray  
> Jari's younger sister, Liv Rooney...Dove Cameron  
> Jari's younger sister, Liv's twin, Maddie Rooney...Dove Cameron  
> Jari's younger brother, Parker Rooney...Tenzing Norjay Trainor  
> Jari's younger brother, Parker's twin, Jude Rooney...Tenzing Norjay Trainor  
> Jari's younger sister, Noah Rooney...Noah Cyrus
> 
>  

Third Street Elementary

One prank. One legendary prank to end the school year found two of the twelve Rooney children being sent to Principal Prickly's office, a young boy named Jari Rooney was sitting across from the dark-haired man along with his light brown haired sister named Miley Rooney, standing beside the kids was a grey-haired elderly woman named Miss Muriel Finster who was an assistant teacher at the school. Miley and Jari exchanged a look, knowing that if it weren't for Miss Finster, they would've _never_ been caught. The prank had been simple. Jari, Miley, their younger brother Max Rooney, and their friends Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, and Liam Hemsworth had overheard a conversation between Miss Finster and the resident snitch of the playground, a red curly haired boy named Randall Weems about several tubs of ice cream being taken out of the school via truck and thought that it was unfair and decided to give it to the kids of the playground instead.

Everyone except Jari and Miley had gathered on the roof with a catapult, Selena was then lowered into a truck to get the ice cream thanks to a rope being controlled by Max who was wearing a beanie with one of many plaid shirts that the boy owned and Liam, meanwhile Miley was operating voice disguising technology and Jari readied himself with a microphone nearby that had been rigged to the school's PTA system.

Once the ice cream had been brought to the roof and placed into the catapult, the others launched it causing ice cream to _rain_ all over the playground. Seconds later, Jari speaking in Principal Prickly's voice told the kids to start eating the ice cream _right away_ , and gave everyone a good laugh by mentioning Principal Prickly's _saggy_ 'rear end'. Jari would've continued but Miss Finster caught him and then dragged him to the Principal Prickly's office, Miley took off the headphones that she was wearing and followed them. Now, Principal Prickly was giving both Jari and Miley a look of exasperation.

"Why do you two insist on doing this to me?" asked Principal Prickly, this wasn't the first time that Jari, Miley, or one of their siblings and friends had been in his office and he was positive that it _wouldn't_ be the last. "Do you hate me?"

"On the contrary, we have nothing but the utmost respect for you." replied Miley as Jari nodded his head in agreement. Jari and Miley were almost eleven and one of a set of quadruplets, making the two of them extremely close along with their other two sisters who were _identical_ to Miley, their names(in birth order) were Miley, Jari, Emma, and Mia.

"Don't patronize me!" Principal Prickly exclaimed. "The two of you are in a lot of trouble."

Jari pointed to the clock. "Well, you might want to hurry then sir. There's only thirty seconds of fifth grade left."

"Summer vacation." added Miley with a pleasant smile on her face.

Principal Prickly then began to lecture Jari and Miley about _all_ of their past misgivings, but when he was about to utter a proper punishment for the two of them, the bell rang signaling the end of the school year. Before the principal could stop them, Miley and Jari then got up and opened Principal Prickly's window before jumping out and onto the playground. The two paid no mind to Principal Prickly's warnings about the punishment that they would receive in September when school started back, September was a _long_ way off, so there was no need for them to worry at the moment.

Next Chapter: Jari has to say goodbye to some of his friends and siblings for the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dream Vacation  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.This story is based(loosely) on the film 'Recess: School's Out' and will feature and/or mention various celebrities(actresses, singers, and etc.).  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Liv&Maddie, Max&Shred, Recess  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a former principal tries to get rid of summer vacation, a boy calls in his family and friends in order to put to save it.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, RPF, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Third Street Elementary The Next Day

Several yellow school bushes were gathered in the school parking lot in order to pick up the kids for various camps which consisted of cheerleading, wrestling, and etc., the parents were all seeing their kids off since the _majority_ of the camps lasted for at least six weeks or more, a lot of the mothers were crying as they watched their kids get onto a bus to go to their respective camp. A few of families there included the Rooney's(which consisted of Pete Rooney and Pete's wife Karen Rooney and their twelve children, Brandi Rooney, Trace Rooney, the quadruplets Miley, Jari, Emma, and Mia Rooney, Braison Rooney, Max Rooney, identical twin girls Liv and Maddie Rooney, identical twin boys Parker and Jude Rooney, and the youngest Noah Rooney), the Swifts, and etc.. The Rooney's were there because both Miley and Max were going to a summer camp, Miley was going to Voice, while Max was going to Skateboarding. Jari's friends were also going to a camp, Selena was going to Science, Demi was going to Archery, and Liam was going to Karate. Jari couldn't believe not only three of his good friends but two of his siblings would be gone for the summer, he didn't want to be all alone.

"Six weeks is going fly by." said Demi with a smile.

Jari unfortunately was unable to share his friend's enthusiasm. "For you maybe."

"Come on Jari, we have to think about our futures." Demi then leaned forward and hugged her friend goodbye, she was going to miss him, and had a feeling that he was going to miss her to.

Selena soon pried Jari from Demi's arms and into hers, after telling Demi that the grip she had on the latter was cutting off his air supply, the long-haired brunette then released Jari and told him goodbye as she got on her bus to Science camp.

Before getting on their respective buses, Miley, Max, and Liam exchanged hugs with Demi and Jari. The buses soon pulled out of the parking lot and then Karen and Pete walked up to Jari and asked if he would like to ride home with them but Jari declined and told his family that he would see them later. All the families(including Jari's) soon left the parking lot, Jari had _stayed behind_. Just when Jari figured that he was alone, a blond-haired girl around his age named Taylor Swift then walked up to him followed by the Jonas brothers which included Kevin Jonas, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, and Frankie Jonas.

"What are you still doing here?" Taylor asked curiously.

"I don't know." said Jari. Taylor raised her eyebrows at Jari before putting a hand on his back and leading him away from the parking lot, the latter had no idea where the former was taking him, but figured that it was _better_ to follow her than stand there.

When Jari had asked where they were going, it was Joe who had told him that they were all going to hang out at his house, the tan dark-haired boy had figured that it would get Jari's mind off of his friends _leaving_ him for the summer. Jari had been friends with Taylor and the Jonas's since pre-k but couldn't say that he was close to them the way he was with Selena, Demi, and Liam, while he had no problem with them, it was just easier to confide in the latter three. Taylor and the Jonas's hung out with him and the others sometimes, but it wasn't _too often_ because Taylor didn't get along with Demi or Miley, while Liam and Nick didn't get along too well either.

Next Chapter: Jari discovers something weird is going on at the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dream Vacation  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.This story is based(loosely) on the film 'Recess: School's Out' and will feature and/or mention various celebrities(actresses, singers, and etc.).  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Liv&Maddie, Max&Shred, Recess  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a former principal tries to get rid of summer vacation, a boy calls in his family and friends in order to put to save it.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, RPF, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

The Rooney Home A Few Days Later

After a few days of hanging out with Jari and keeping his mind off of his friends, Taylor had suggested that the two go on a bike ride, and Parker had invited himself along with them but the blond didn't mind. The three of them rode throughout the city and one of the places the trio stopped out was by the school, Taylor had noticed _something_ odd going on and wanted to check it out. Taylor, Jari, and Parker then got off their bikes and walked towards the closed fence in order to peek inside the school, but before they could get a good view, a blond-haired guy around their age named Lucas Till showed up and ordered them away from the fence. Taylor asked her friend what was going on but _never_ got an answer since a group of men ran past Lucas and into her, Jari, and Parker's direction, the blond got a bad vibe before she and the others ran towards their bikes and quickly wheeled away from the area.

Later on that day, Taylor had recruited Jari along with Parker and red-haired Ariana Grande and a few other kids which included Avan Jogia, Elizabeth 'Liz' Gillies, and Daniella Monet to go back to the school in order to _investigate_ the situation.

The seven of them were careful to avoid being caught by the 'guards' surrounding the school and had managed to sneak towards the cafeteria window, since Jari was the smallest of the group, Avan squatted down, Liz got on Avan's back, and then Jari got on Liz's back and peeked into the window. Taylor asked Jari what he was seeing and the latter told her that a group of men in a lab coats seemed to be conducting some type of experiment with what looked to be a light beam. The first place that the septet went was to the police station but the only thing they got from the trip was _laughter_ from the two male cops after telling them of their suspicions, when Taylor noticed the angered look on Liz's face, she quickly ushered everyone out of there before Liz was able to say or do _something_ that would land them in juvie. The second place the group went was home to their parents but unfortunately not one set of parents _believed_ their story.

After ambushing Principal Prickly at the golf course at Avan's suggestion, they had convinced the man to go with him in order to check out of the school. But just as Principal Prickly was about to open the front door of the school, a light hit him and the only thing left where the man had been standing was a pair of golf shoes. Once that happened, Taylor realized that they needed Miley, Max, and the rest of Jari's friends around, she was pretty sure that they were the only ones who could _help_. Taylor, Jari, and Parker then split off from the others and headed back to Jari's house and into the room of his older sister, Brandi.

"Brandi, we need your help." said Jari.

Brandi glared at Jari and Parker. "What have I told you two about just barging into my room?"

"It's an emergency!" exclaimed Jari, he had known his sister would react this way, but they didn't have time. "I need you to drive me to pick up Miley, Max, and our friends from camp."

Parker began to make puppy-dog eyes, hoping it would help. "Please?"

"No way!"

Brandi then ordered Jari and Taylor out of her room, but Jari cleared his throat and began to read off a few passages of a _certain_ diary, causing his sister's eyes to widen in response as Taylor snickered. A couple of minutes later, an unhappy Brandi was driving down the road in her car with Taylor in the front seat while Jari and Parker were both in the backseat.

Next Chapter: Jari, Miley, Max, and the others decide to do a stakeout of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dream Vacation  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.This story is based(loosely) on the film 'Recess: School's Out' and will feature and/or mention various celebrities(actresses, singers, and etc.).  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Liv&Maddie, Max&Shred, Recess  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a former principal tries to get rid of summer vacation, a boy calls in his family and friends in order to put to save it.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, RPF, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

The Tree House

Brandi had driven Taylor, Jari, and Parker across the state multiple times in order to retrieve Miley, Liam, Selena, Demi, and Max from their respective camps, shortly after Brandi dropped them off on a street near the school while she took Parker back to the house with her, Jari had taken it upon himself to inform the others of the situation. But the five of them _refused_ to believe him after hearing the story even when Taylor backed the story up, and then Selena told the others that they should get back to camp after shooting glares Jari's way. When they started to walk away, Jari had went around and tried to stop them, but stopped all speech after noticing an _odd occurrence_ happening over the shoulders of Miley, Max, and their friends. Upon seeing Taylor and Parker do the same, Miley and the others turned around and saw a what looked like a satellite dish come out of the roof of the school and a shoot a _beam_ into the sky.

After realizing that Jari was right, they quickly apologized and headed out to the tree house located in Jari, Miley, and Max's backyard.

"You were right Jari, but what do we do?" asked Liam, even though he had apologized, the blond still felt bad about doubting his friend.

Jari smirked, having come up with a plan during the car ride back into town. "Let's do a stakeout."

"A stakeout?" Max shot his older brother a confused look.

"Yep, a stakeout." said Jari proudly.

Jari then went on to explain that every night, they would do a _stakeout_ of the school, in order to figure out what exactly was going on. But Demi and Liam voiced their concerns about their parents finding out that they've left camp, but Jari told them that he would just have Brandi drop them off in the morning so that they could be campers by day and _spies_ by night. Shortly after that, Nick, Frankie, and Noah climbed up into the tree house, Frankie and Noah were holding plastic bags which contained roast beef and mashed potatoes, while Nick was holding a medium sized tub of ice cream. Before Max could get to the food and devour all of it, Demi managed to grab the bags and split them between her and the others.

"How did you know?" Miley asked Nick after swallowing a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Nick gave a sheepish smile. "Taylor called me and told me that you were meeting and to bring food."

Noah looked over. "He couldn't carry it by himself and since Kevin and Joe were busy, he asked us." she informed them and then went back to talking to Frankie.

"Hey, did you guys every think that this might be one of the last times we get to do something like this?" Jari asked prompting everyone to stop eating and look over at him.

"What do you mean?" inquired Miley.

After Liam asked Jari to elaborate, Jari reminded everyone that fifth grade was coming to an end, they were _all_ growing up and starting to actually focus on their futures. It was silent for a beat until Miley asked Jari about a song that Brandi had taught her, Jari, and Max when they were younger, back when Brandi was nicer to them. The first one to start off singing was Demi and the others soon joined in, their voices _chorused_ from the tree house as the group sat in a circle with the arms around each other, the remaining food and ice cream all but forgotten.

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dream Vacation  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.This story is based(loosely) on the film 'Recess: School's Out' and will feature and/or mention various celebrities(actresses, singers, and etc.).  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Liv&Maddie, Max&Shred, Recess  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a former principal tries to get rid of summer vacation, a boy calls in his family and friends in order to put to save it.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, RPF, OOC, Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Third Street Elementary A Week Later

Three people were currently trapped in a bird cage that been hoisted in the air via a rope, and these people were Principal Prickly, Taylor, and Jari. Jari, Miley, Selena, Demi, Liam, and Taylor had been spying on the school for a couple of days, over the week they managed to figure out that Principal Prickly had been captured and one of the guards or henchman as they would refer to him had been _impersonating_ him so that the Prickly family wouldn't be suspicious. They then decided that to launch a nightly break-in into the school in order to rescue Principal Prickly. But things had _went wrong_ , when the seven of them had climbed into a vent in order to spy, they learned that a grey-haired elderly man named Dr. Phillium Benedict was the brains behind the operation. But before they could figure out what Dr. Benedict's plans were, a loud belch sounded from Max's mouth and then the kids _fell_ out of the vent and onto the school auditorium floor.

Dr. Benedict then ordered his men to capture the kids, Miley quickly ordered everyone to run, and the group left the cafeteria in order to evade the henchman.

But their escape wasn't easy, the school had begun to _lock_ itself down under Dr. Benedict's commands with metal covering the windows and all the exits. Luckily Liam had discovered an exit at the end of a hallway but it was beginning to lock down as well, one by one, the seven kids crawled out to freedom. But the exit closed before Jari and Taylor could escape as well, the henchman then captured the two of them and placed them in a bird cage with Prickly. Dr. Benedict soon showed up and revealed his past as a former principal that wanted to get rid of recess, but now the man had moved onto something bigger, he wanted to get rid of summer vacation by using his tractor beam in order to move the moon away from earth's orbit which would cause _permanent_ winter.

Jari and Taylor soon got a better understanding on Prickly thanks to Dr. Benedict, they had learned that Principal Prickly was someone who looked out for the best interests of his students. Dr. Benedict left the man and two kids alone, but by then both Jari and Taylor were getting _extremely_ frustrated with the situation, the first to crack was Taylor after Principal Prickly asked her to calm down.

"Why should I calm down?" Taylor asked Principal Prickly. "Summer as we know it is over and you don't even care!"

Jari couldn't help but nod in agreement, if adults had believed their story about the school in the first place, they wouldn't even be there. "She's right, adults don't care."

"Let me tell you both something, every adult you know used to be a kid once." Principal Prickly shot Jari and Taylor a stern look, daring the two to interrupt him. "You think we don't remember summer vacation? Skipping rocks or camping out by the lake. Sometimes I look out at my window and think they don't know how good they've got it, in a few years, they'll be adults. You can make fun of me or my big saggy butt, but don't you ever accuse me of not caring about summer vacation!"

"Principal Prickly." Jari gaped at him in shock. "We had no idea."

"I'm sorry." apologized Taylor, realizing that she was wrong about the principal.

Principal Prickly shot the small boy and the blond a stern look before holding up the keys to the cage and telling him and Taylor that it was time to get out of there, when Taylor asked where he got the keys from, the man responded that he had _swiped_ the keys from 'Phillium' when he wasn't looking. The trio then exited the bird cage and decided to find Miley, Max, and the others in order to come up with a plan to stop Dr. Benedict.

***

Epilogue.

Selena, Miley, Demi, Liam, and Max had recruited several of their classmates and Miley, Max, and Jari's siblings for backup in order to rescue Taylor and Jari, some of the classmates included Ariana, Avan, Liz, and Daniella. Thanks to a singing performance(by Demi), they had managed to trap several henchman in a huge hole that the two kid diggers of the school, Sam and Dave had made while also defeating some others thanks to Liam purposely letting the henchman catch sight of him. Eventually Miley, Max, and the others had run into Jari, Taylor, and Principal Prickly when the latter three _saved_ them from some henchman thanks to some chowder they had taken from the cafeteria. Then everyone including the allies that Miley, Max, and the others had brought into the picture went into the cafeteria where a huge fight broke out between the kids and Benedict's henchman, it was only when the henchman _seemed_ to be getting the upperhand in the fight, Finster along with the school staff showed up to join in the fight.

Dr. Benedict had managed to activate the tractor beam, but Jari threw a baseball to Max, the latter then threw it to the photon channeler of the machine causing it to short out. Soon after the police, news reporters, and the families of the students showed up and Dr. Benedict and his henchman were arrested. After Karen and Pete apologized to Jari about not believing him, Jari realized he owed Brandi an apology, since he had been using her diary as blackmail for the past month. Then Jari went into Principal Prickly's office to thank him, only to get a thanks from the principal in return for reminding him that he had become a teacher/principal in order to help the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
